This invention relates to the field of written communications, and particularly to a combination envelope and enclosure adapted for two-way mailing use. A typical use for my invention is in the sending out of monthly statements by business firms. It is very desirable that the customer return a portion of his statement with his remittance, to facilitate proper crediting of payments in the books of the firm, and it has been found desirable to enclose a return envelope addressed to the firm to expedite payment. Numerous attempts have been made to combine the statement, its envelope, and the return envelope in ways readily understandable and usable by the customer, which will optimize the process of sending statements and returning payments for both the firm and the customer.